The indoor section of a room air conditioner or the indoor section of a split system air conditioner typically includes a housing, which has mounted therein the evaporator coil, an indoor fan, indoor fan motor, electrical controls and structure for directing room air to the evaporator coil and redirecting conditioned air back into the space to be cooled. Designers and builders of room air conditioners are constantly striving to increase the capacity and efficiency and reduce the size and cost of their products. The fewer the number of components, and the fewer the number of fasteners necessary to assemble those components, result in a more cost effective air conditioner as a result of the decrease in material and labor costs.
It is accordingly considered desirable to provide an indoor section for use with an air conditioner wherein substantially all structural components are made from a number of integrated precision resin molded components. Such a design will minimize the number of components, facilitate ease of assembly and minimize the number of separate fastener parts, such as screws, clips or other similar fasteners.